If they met
by BOMPIBJRN
Summary: this is a story about when Rowaelins daugther meets Feysands son in the world of acotar. Everything you may recognize belongs to the incredible Sara.J.Maas


Chapter.1

Elenya giggled as Addy release her after the floating. The trip from her room to wherever they are was amazing. Addy was blessed with both her mother and fathers powers, but it were her father's gift that made it possible for her to travel from one place to another in a few seconds. She was far stronger than Fenrys, but her mother's shapeshifting powers were not much to brag about.

My mother is going to strangle us both when she notice, she sad to Addy.

If your mother strangle me before my mother gets the chance, she is going to strangle your mother.

Well, isn't that a fight I would love to see

Their mothers would indeed try to kill them if they figured out that they had snuck out, again. After they were grounded for burning half the trees in the eastern forest, Elenya had convinced Addy to float them out, as they always did when they were grounded. Her mother could have quite a temper, if the truth was to be told.

She looked at their surroundings, as her instincts demanded of her. They were standing in a snowy forest in the middle of nowhere. Her pointed ears trying to pick up any sounds around them, her nose trying to sniff out any treats.

You know I hate it when you do that right?

What? , she said squinting at Addy.

When you get like all suspicions fairy, it so unfair you got it and I didn't, Addy muttered. She knew she was talking about her fae senses.

My parents happened to be the most powerful fae`s in the continent you know. Addy just muttered some foul curses and wrinkled her nose. She started walking and Elenya followed her.

After they had walked for half an hour, they came to a tavern. Addy hesitated, but Elenya walked past her and opened the door, the smell hit her in the face like a fist. It smelled like sweat and bear and the sound was so loud she barely could hear her own heartbeat. The second they opened the door she could feel their eyes on her, smell the lust that filled the air. She tried to hide the disgust that filled her, though she doubted she was successful. She strolled confident toward the desk in the opposite side of the room, dragging Addy behind her.

Try to look more confident, wicked if you can manage it, she whispered to Addy so low that only the two of them could hear it. Addy straitened her back and forced a cruel smile to her face. Elenya nodded in approval of the noticeable change in appearance.

Hi, Elenya said batting her eyelashes Do you accidently have an free room for two younglings?

The innkeeper looked sceptical at her, smirking.

This is no place for two pretty females as you; I suggest you find another place to stay

But we are so tired, we promise not to bother any of you

I don't see any money on you he growled, already losing interest.

I cannot see why a handsome male like you can't fix a room, only for one night

Sorry girl, I can't, but I suppose there are other ways for you to pay, the others in the bar started laughing.

That is no way to talk to a girl she said, trying to hold her mask. She could literally feel Addy stiffen behind her. The bartender just grunted starting to turn away, when she grabbed his elbow and he spinned around.

How dear you touch me you female filth, he spat at her feet. She looked slowly to Addy finding fierce hatred glowing in her eyes. She turned around looking wickedly at the innkeeper who now stared at her, pulled up a bit of her power and coughed. Not a regular cough, but the fiery kind of cough. She knew her eyes was like burning fire, because his face looked exactly the same as when men usually did when her mother pulled the same trick.

Didn't you hear me, I said please. My friend over here will not extend the same curtesy, she said grinning wickedly, nothing of her earlier sweetness left. The bartender looked at Addy behind her and paled even more at the horrendous face Addy know doubly had changed into. She held her hand out toward the male, palm up.

Keys please

Addy burst out in laughter after they were to long away from the tavern for anyone to hear them.

That was amazing, did you see his face

You can pretend to be as sweet as honey if you'd like Addy, but even you enjoy a little wickedness, she smirked satisfied at her. Addy immediately looked a little regretful, but returned her smirk.

Then she heard it, it was someone talking somewhere behind them, still far enough away that she could not hear the words that were spoken.

Let's go she whispered to Addy and started walking toward the sound. They walked as quiet as they could manage with the snow layering the ground. The voices got clear and it was now clear that it were three males. They ended up in at the end of a large meadow were three silhouettes were flying. Everyone had the same black hair and bat like wings; she could not see much else due to the distance, even with her fay sight.

Not bad to look at, not bad at all, Addy said behind her and she couldn't help it as a loud laughter pressed out from deep behind her throat almost sounding like a growl, and as she laughed the males turned toward them and growled.

No need for such dramatics, she purred and strolled toward the males. Every inch of them was layered with hard-core muscles, they were clearly warriors. The biggest one of them was broad chested with hazel eyes. She almost laughed when she saw the man bun on the top of his head. To his left a more classical male were standing, strait back, with shadows curled around his fingers, some of them almost seemed to talk to him. The two warriors looked alike, but only in the way someone from the same race looked similar. The third one stood behind the two others, he was not hiding, but the two male seemed to protect him from the danger they had sensed. The protected one, obviously the youngest, had the same black hair and olive skin as the other two. That's where the similarity stopped. His eyes where a stunning shade of blue almost violet and his lips full and intimate.

Sorry for disturbing you, we were just trespassing, she said and waved a hand toward Addy, whom had been entirely silence so far. She couldn't stop Addy before she floated true the meadow and landed in front of the biggest of the warriors, stroking his wing. The warrior stiffened and shuttered against Addy's gentle touch.

How do you made them , she murmured, her voice filled with awe. Elenya saw the tiny movement before Addy did. She jumped between the warrior and her friend, and griped the wrist of his hand. The hand that hit the air of where Addys face had been just a few seconds before.

Don't you dare touch her, you son of a bitch, she snarled at him, baring her long canines. His companion growled, a shadow swirling in her directions. She gripped Addy's hand and held it tight, and could swear that it was amusement gleaming in the eyes of the third one.

Now

What were you thinking, she screamed at Addy when they landed in a cold, wet pile of snow in the back of the tavern. Addy just stared out in the empty air. Elenya loosened an annoyed breath, she knew that when she got like this, she was gone for a while. She took her hand and led her into their rooms, a tight space with no more than a small bed and a table in the addict. She where able to roll her friend into the thin blankets that where laid out on the bed, trying to keep her warm. There wasn't even a fireplace here and she didn't dear heat it up with her power, afraid of burning the whole tavern to ash.

She sat on the bedside her head in her palms, trying to figure out where they were. The males in the forest, she had never seen any fae look like that. In her homelands, they had fae, witches, valgs, demon spiders, fairies, humans; even the valg wasn't entirely eradicated. Some of them had escaped after the war and had been in hiding ever since. Winged males on the other hand, she hadn't even heard of, though she was sure aunt Lysandra would try to shapeshift into one when she told her of them. She took her long hood over her face covering everything except her bottom lip and down. She had to get some information.

She sat in the corner, hiding in the shadows and listening to each conversation in the room. She heard that the lady of the winter court, newly high lady was pregnant. The high lord of the autumn court was dead, probably killed by his son and heir ,arry or something, though there were no proof. Moreover, that the son of someone called Rhysand and Feyre had grown up to be the most notorious players in the whole continent. If they just could say which continent, they were on. It was certainly not one she`d heard of before. How far had Addy dragged them, to the other side of the world, to another world, or was it all just a dream? She could still smell the sweat and ale in the tavern, though it was not as bad as before. Well, not a dream then. She knew that she didn't blend in the crowd as she wished she had, due to the stares she got from one or two drunks, looking for someone to warm his bed tonight. Something wasn't right here. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her moving slowly, carefully toward the door on the other side of the room. Sliding from shadow to shadow. Then the room suddenly turned silent, she turned around to find the innkeeper pointing at her and the violet-eyed male from the forest standing beside him.

She opened the door and ran, ran faster than she did think possible. She heard a dark laughter behind her, taunting her, playing with her. That wicked bastard, she thought, wishing he heard it.

Wish granted, a voice sad right before she hit a warm, hard body. She would have fallen into the snowdecked forrest ground, hadn't it been for the arm he slipped around her waist.

Hold on he voice purred into her ears and then she turned to mist and smoke.

It was almost like floating, flowing true space and time. The biggest difference was the darkness. It was not the kind of darkness as a room with no lights, it was the kind of darkness she imagined finding in death. Not evil, but calming and peaceful, or it would have been hadn't it been for the fact of her capturer. She struggled, trying to find a way to escape, without being dragged into the deep dark space. Then a sudden light glint almost blinded her as she landed on the top of a mountain peak. She turned around trying to get a better view of her surroundings. The other mountains looked like teeth's, and in the valley beneath was a beautiful city.

Welcome to Valaris, the city of starlight


End file.
